Digi-parejas
by Naileth Palacios
Summary: Historias cortas de las parejas que me gustan de Digimon, también puedo hacer parejas de que me pidan. De todas las temporadas, menos Universe que no la he visto aún.


Me gusto esta pareja de Digimon Xros Heart, aunque no sea oficial... pero hay muchas escenas de ellos dos en el anime.

Estaba a

aburrida y eso que todavía estaba permitido cazar digimons. Pero hoy era uno de esos días donde no quieres ser nada, aunque su digimon diga todo lo contrario.

Oppusomon estaba volando sobre ella mientras que le decía que tenían que salir. Ambas estaban en el cuarto de la rubia, donde todo era rosado y blanco. Tenia carteles de sus cantantes favoritos y muñecas de trapo creada por ella misma.

— ¡Vamos a cazar algunos digimons! — dice Oppusomon mientras que la abrazaba.

— Estoy sin ánimo, además que me cambiaron de colegio y tengo demasiadas actividades que hacer — dice la rubia llorando de rabia, extraña a sus amigos y lo peor del colegio nuevo era ver a Yuu con su club de admiradoras, el muy presumido se creía mejor en todo.

— ¡Y si hacemos trampa! — pregunta su digimon.

La rubia sonríe y es que le emcantaba ser trampas estratégicas, sobre todo ver como caían los digimons, eso si. Se aseguraba de que ninguno se lastimaba y luego los liberaba, si no eran bonito claro.

— Vamos, es mejor que hacer la tarea — dice la chica

Estaban en el colegio, el digimon que era un lopmo se estaba escondiendo, Ren y Ryoma no la podían ayudar esta vez. Por que uno estaba estudiando y el otro estaba entrañando con su digimon asi que ella estaba sola.

Cuando cruzo el colegio que suerte a esa hora estaba solo, lo que vio en la otra dimensión fue algo ilógico. Demasiados dulces por todos lo lugares y también había una Palmon, Tailmon, Piximon y Piyomon.

— Bienvenida a la peluqueria Digimon — dice Palmon mientras que tomaba a Airu de la mano y la sentaba en una de las sillas.

— ¿Peluquería? — pregunta Airu nerviosa y es que odiaba que le tocarán el cabello, pero no podía ser grosera con las digimons.

— Si, donde todo digimons y humanos tiene una sección gratis, solo en su primer día — dice Tailmon y comienza a pintarles las uñas a la chica. Mientras que Oppusomon la bañaban con un shampoo olor a fresas.

Airu no sabía como salir de ese problema y comenzó a analizar un escapatoria, sonríe cuando se le ocurre algo.

— ¿Tienen permiso de su rey Shoutmon? — pregunta Airu mirando a la digimons.

Todas se quedan en piedra y Oppusomon es la única que se ríe pero en silencio.

— No... — dice Piyomon triste.

— ¿Lo necesitamos? — pregunta Lopmon.

— Si o si no... serán arrestada y ustedes no quieren ser cazadas ¿Oh si? — pregunta Airu, como ese día no tenía ganas de ni correr, iba ser buena y las iba a dejar ir. Tal vez regresaban al digimundo o tal vez mañana las cazaría.

— Mejor se van, que es tarde — dice Pulmón terminando de secar a Opposumon y de levantar a Airu. Las sacan de la dimensión y del colegio.

La rubia hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos — Que mal educadas — dice ella.

— Y no te dejaron el cabello como antes — dice Opposumon abrazándola — Pero así te vez linda.

— ¡Que! — grita Airu, saca un espejo del bolsillo de su falda y ve que su digimon tiene razón, tenía el cabello suelto y con algunas mechas rosas que combinaban con el color de sus ojos — ¡Mañana misma las cazo! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Con el cabello de una chica nadie se mete!

— ¿Desde cuando hablas sola? — pregunta una voz que la ponía nerviosa a sus espalda, ella voltea y ve a Yuu con Damemon.

— Desde que un niño bobo es mejor que yo — dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Sigue sin superar que te ganara en las trampas? — pregunta él con un suspiro cansado.

— Ya no seras mis subordinado, pero te prometo que un día te atrapsre y seras mi ayudante — dice Airu sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

— Mejor vamos a tomar una bebida — dice Yuu mirando a la carretera y con un pequeño sonrojo — Los chicos están en la cafetería de la otra esquina.

Airu al escuchar eso se desiluciona, pensaba que Yuu sólo la estaba invitando a ella. Pero lo disimula y le dice — Voy solo para ver a las chicas y decirles algo.

— Por mi esta bien — dice Yuu y ve como Damemon le sonríe de manera cómplice, ya que él sabía que era una mentira de que los chicos estaban ahí.

Airu sonríe y toma a Opposumon entre sus brazos y va al lugar, que le había indicado Yuu.


End file.
